Radial arm saws are well known and in well developed art. However, prior to this invention, there have been no satisfactory portable saws of the radial arm type that preserve the advantages of stationary machines and give the flexibility of use inherent in portability. The invention accomplishes its transportability and operating modes through a unique construction and arrangement of parts.